


King Of Fear

by ApollonsRaven



Category: The Cold Lands
Genre: Demons, Gen, Greenest_Moonsteel, Torture, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollonsRaven/pseuds/ApollonsRaven
Summary: Andromariel Ethia finally caught the king of the south, the beast that was slaughtering his noble warriors off like little lambs.Now he will understand why some beasts are better of muzzled and tongue-less.





	King Of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short story from my own universe, you can find me on instagram/tumblr if you so desire. (@mondkreatur). Have fun reading!

The addictive feelings of victory couldn't even reach his head, it was filled with worries to the bare top. What kind of king would he be, if he could not face the enemy, even when said enemy was chained and isolated? 

With pale, shaking hands he tried reaching for the key hanging on the silver chain. It was shiny and golden, a crow would feel immense joy with this kind of object. 

Urian Egesa was still a terrifying beast, no matter the chains that held him back. The moment Andromariel dared to open the white, heavy door made of moonsteel the key in his hands dropped. A deep, amused chuckle came from the other side of the room. His prisoner, so obviously amused by this little accident did not seem exhausted or hurt at all. The wounds covering almost every inch of his muscular body told a different story. 

"It seems to me that you haven't learned a thing, is that correct? You still dare to hold your head up that high when I enter this room Urian." Brave words, empty threats, that's all he was able to deliver. Something about Urians presence alone was... terrifying, it made him shiver, as if he was experiencing a human winter. 

"Well, little bird," Urians lips formed a disturbing grin with his slashed face bleeding out of every single pore. He was missing an eye, and as much as Andromariel was disgusted, he knew it would regenerate. "to me it seems, that you haven't learned anything either. I will tell you again, this time for the last time. Memorize my words, let them into your head, that is filled with sin and shame, Royal duties that shouldn't be yours and rage: In order for me to bow my head for the likes of you, you'll have to behead me with one of your holy swords first." Urian got under his skin with his eyes, with his words. To say he didn't appreaciate this kind of talk was an understatement.  
"I might just do that!" He turned around hastily, feeling his toga against the bare skin. The demons eyes - well, eye - were burning holes in his back, as he grabbed a sword from the wall. Urian... Urian was one of the four that the underworldlers were calling their gods, he would survive a sword slicing his head off, for sure. Andromariel just wanted him to not be able to talk for a few hours, which directly contradicted the intentions he had when entering this prison. Things changed in mere minutes. 

As his grip tightened around the sword, Urians eye seemed to glow, like the eyes of Andromariels own kind. He wasn't grinning diabolically any longer, which reassured Andromariel. He finally intimidated the beast. Or so he thought. As he came closer, Urian growled, his growl turned into a scream, and the scream turned into a roar, deep and frightening. It was horrifying enough to let the grandangel drop his sword. Sweat started to run down his back and face, making him feel like he was freezing even more. Urian could easily compare to a feral dragon, even in this rather pitiful state. His grin returned, Andromariel did step back immediately. This was something else. 

"What- What did you just do?!" He barely managed to choke these words out of his own throat, while his entire body was now shaking, almost collapsing.  
"What did I do? You fought an entire war, two, against me and you do not know about my ability that made your noble soldiers flee and go mad?" Urian seemed satisfied to say the least.  
"If you weren't a grandangel, I guess your head would've exploded by now, your limbs would fall apart, and your golden blood would be splattered on these horrible white walls of yours." He wasn't lying, was he? If he was, he was doing an amazing job, because Andromariel took more steps back.  
"It may did not kill you, but it certainly will bring out the worst in you, little bird. I would apologise for using this on you, but you have to understand, regenerating my head takes a while and I did not feel like putting all of this work in today. Do you have a clue how much time it takes to redo this beauty?" Andromariel couldn't really hear another word that left Urians slashed lips. The words he said still stuck to him like a brambletwig. 'But it certainly will bring out the worst in you.' What did that mean? It was no empty threat, like his own. 

This was going entirely wrong. Urian was his prisoner, he was the king, he was the one who was supposed to intimidate and crush Urian, not the other way around. A few deep breaths later his limbs finally stopped trembling, and he straightened his back.  
"Tell me, demon, what did you mean when you said it will bring out the worst in me? What kind of curse do you intend to annoy me with?"  
"Curse? Cute. This is more than a "curse" little bird. I can already imagine how many sleepless nights will come for you after this incident. You will beg for even just a minute of sleep, the shadows will be your biggest enemies, you will no longer be able to walk in them without nothing but fear as your companion, for I am the king of fear. Did your soldiers not tell you what they call me? It has a reason, you foolish little bird, I just crushed your wings, with nothing but a scream. Remember this when you try to fall asleep tonight." 

He started feeling like someone was strangling him, right now, right here. After considering his choices, he decided that retreat would be the most beneficial, the one where he still would have some dignity, if he did it right. Urian however, seemed nothing but amused, still.  
"That's right little bird, flee like your oh so brave soldiers did when they saw me on the battlefield. If you dare to come back, maybe I'll be able to look at you with both of my eyes? I must admit, you are quite a sight. I would gladly spend my time with ripping apart those fabrics on your weak body, to have a look for myself on what kind of man you really are underneath." The words alone were enough to embarrass him, he decided that this was the last straw. 

After he left the prison, it felt like all the air was too good for him to breathe, his chest was still tightened with fear and shame. Urian was smart enough to make him leave, without Andromariel doing anything to him in the first place. 

He would make sure to return, prepared this time.


End file.
